Raven or Die
by Soul of the Rain
Summary: We all know Raven's destiny is to end the world, right? What happens when her childhood friend's destiny is to kill the person whose destiny is to end the world? There's an OC. BBxRae RobStar, constructive criticism is welcome.
1. The Warning

**Hello all, I'm back with another fan fiction. I warn you, though; this fiction doesn't revolve around Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. It revolves around my OC and Raven, for reasons. However, Robin and the others have the secondary role. I wrote this story when I was 10 and I will get around to revising it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither are the songs, anything here I do not own. Only my OC. **

**Once again, may I introduce my OC.**

**Her name is Raine. She joined the Titans about three years ago. Her attitude is sometimes aloof, intelligent and moody. There are times that she talks more than she usually does, but there are times where she is silent as the dead of night. Raine has telekinesis and the power to manipulate water and ice. That is why she has to meditate longer. She has shoulder length jet-black hair with dark blue streaks, a teardrop-shaped chakra that's black and the middle is dark blue. She has clear gray blue eyes, or sometimes it's dark gray blue, she has pale or whitish skin and about as tall as Starfire. Raine has a cape or cloak like Raven, that's black. Raine has dark blue almost black turtleneck long sleeves shirt. The sleeves drape on her wrists. She also wears black capris with a belt like Raven, except black. Raine wears ankle-length boots. It is similar to Starfire's, except the top is black and the heel is gray. Please treat her like a true Teen Titan. Better yet, like Raven. Raine's nickname is also Rae, so there is often confusion.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed. Criticism itself is not allowed.**

**The Titans refer all those 'saving the world' stuff after 'The End part I, II and III'. Well, the reason for the presents and all.**

**Here's the story:**

**Rooftop**

Raven Roth shifted into an Indian sit in mid-air. She sipped herbal tea daintily from her teacup and watching Mother Nature's works while she relaxed, inhaled, exhaled and drank from her cup..

_Oh, there's a light in your eyes that keeps shining…_

_She's at it again,_ thought Raven. She knew her fellow Titans well. She could identify the actions if she hears a certain sound.

And that _song_, is _Fool in the Rain_ by Led Zeppelin. It was _Raine's _main song. She plays it when she goes around.

The door opened. Raven did not twist her body or her head to see who came in.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Raven?" asked a voice behind her. A voice she was fond of, but never revealed it.

"Why do you think I'm out here?" asked Raven.

"Haha! Well, I came here to give this," said Beast Boy. Raven turned around and Beast Boy handed her a black leather notebook with a black leather strap to bind it.

The words _Thoughts of a __**Raven**_**… **were in blue on the cover. '_**Raven…**_' was dark purple and dark blue.

Raven allowed herself to feel the smooth leather. She breathed deeply and looked at Beast Boy. She gave a questioning but grateful look.

"You made us pancakes and was nice to us when we fought Trigon. You saved us when you kicked Trigon's butt! I gave this to you as a thank-you…" Beast Boy explained.

"Thanks. I held on to that penny you gave me, but I lost it when I trapped you in a shield. Thanks for the notebook. Its cover is pleasing... You could at least say 'thank you' instead of giving me something like this…"

"Our lives are important. A 'thank you' isn't going to be enough!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, thank you then. I appreciate it." said Raven, _**almost**_ smiling.

"Beast Boy! Don't go away! I'm not finished with you!" Cyborg yelled. "Woops. Gotta go. See ya, Raven!" Beast Boy happily jogged downstairs.

Raven sighed. She hugged the notebook to her chest. She undid the strap that bind the notebook, and opened it.

Three letters, five notes and a dark blue fountain pen fell out.

On the first page of the notebook, it said:

_Dear Raven,_

_I give this as a thank-you for saving us and the world from Trigon. I hope you like it. Sorry for all those times I annoyed you with my jokes. I want to tell you that you and the Titans are going to be my friends and family forever._

_Oh, and this notebook is also from the rest of us. Except Raine, she wasn't with us when you stopped Trigon from ending this world. She was somewhere else, right?_

_Your-TOTALLY HANDSOME DUDE,_

_Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)_

_P.S_

_This is what Raine says:_

_I was practically there when you stopped Trigon from ending this world. I was in Azarath. But hey, this notebook is also from me, not just because of you saving the world, but from you being our friend._

Raven raised her eyebrow at this. She opened one short letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_Thanks for being my childhood friend. Thanks for all those lectures you gave me about emotions and pointless arguments. Most importantly, thanks for being a part of our 'family'._

_Your childhood friend,_

_Raine Borci (I shortened my last name, remember?)_

And another letter.

_Dear Friend Raven,_

_I wish to thank you for all you have done to protect us. I also wish to thank you for giving us part of your powers and caring about our safety. I wish you have a good time in your life as we do, and we shall be friends forever! You must take care, Raven. We care about you. I hope we shall not face Trigon again._

_You must take care!_

_Your friend,_

_Koriand'r or as you call me, Starfire._

And the last letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_I thank you for saving us from Trigon. Thanks for lecturing us about pointless arguments and other things. You really helped us a lot. You're the most hopeful person I met. You are determined to change your reason to be born. There are many qualities the Titans and I like about you. We like you for who you are. I hope we stay friends forever, and not be enemies._

_A fellow Titan,_

_Robin_

Raven read the five notes. They were from each Titan.

Raven fingered the fountain pen. It's texture was smooth. The ink was dark blue and purple (is that possible?)

Raven began writing her thoughts down in the notebook until sunset.

"Raven, it is dinner time. You must get inside." said Starfire. Raven turned around.

"Thanks for the note and the letter," said Raven. Starfire blushed. "It is no problem."

Raven stood up, fixed her things and went downstairs with Starfire.

The Titans haven't eaten yet.

"We were waiting for you. Raine prepared a special meal." Robin explained. Raven took her seat. "Tomato soup with chocolate syrup." She said quickly.

(Hey, it tastes good! Just not a lot of the syrup, though.)

All eyes were on her.

"Raine takes a lot of that." Raven explained.

Raine blinked.

The Titans began taking their scrumptious soup. Next, Raine served rack of lamb cutlets, and steak with mashed potatoes, roast duck and also served a special Tofu Steak for Beast Boy. Then she served flourless chocolate (yummy!)

"Wow, the food is great!" Cyborg grinned.

Raine nodded in approval. "Thank you."

Soon, it was time for bed. Raven read until she fell asleep. Cyborg and Beast Boy fell asleep on the couch, since they played video games until their eyes popped out. Raine, however, waited until everyone was in deep sleep. Then she crawled out of her room and stayed at the beach of the Tower. Her hair flew in the cold wind. The sea was calm, the night was silent, and it was a relaxing time.

Raine noticed that the stars slowly compressed to form a human. That human appeared in front of Raine.

"Eloraine?" She asked.

"No, Raine, YOU are Eloraine, remember? You are Eloraine Anna Raine. Your mother has a queer taste for names. Eloraine and Raine rhyme. I am Myra-Ella Laurelle, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. So what do you need?" Raine asked.

"I am here to inform you, your grandfather sent me. He said that you must defeat the person who will end the world. Because your job is to keep the world under God's control, right? That is why you were born, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So it means you have to end the life of the person whose destiny is to end this world. I am warning you."

Raine looked away. She knew this day would come.

She knew she'd have to kill her closest and childhood friend…

Raven.


	2. What Choice?

**Soul of the Rain: I realized that mistake. I forgot! Darn keeps hurting self, slapping and punching I fixed it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I don't put a disclaimer, you can sue me. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS EXCEPT RAINE. SO DON'T SUE ME! **

**I hope you like the new title :D did you notice that the initials are R.O.D.? (R.O.D. means Read Or Die and it's an anime) **

**I'm very sorry for the very late update.**

**Raven's Room**

As the sun rose, Raven's room brightened. She awoke with a groan, rubbed her eyes and checked her arms.

_Good. No red marks on them._

Raven gracefully got out of her bed, fixed it and put her cloak on. She went to the Main Room, without fixing her hair.

**Main Room**

"Whoa, Rae! Your hair is a mess!" Beast Boy said in awe.

"It's Raven. And so what?" she said, flattening her hair with her hands.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch. Robin had his arms on the head of the couch, legs crossed but one foot tapping impatiently. Beast Boy rubbed his stomach and Cyborg's facial expression was dull.

"Good morning, friends!" said Starfire cheerily.

Raven turned around and looked at the kitchen. No one was there. The dishes weren't touched.

"Is something wrong…?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah. Raine's not here. We've been waiting for her to cook." Robin explained.

"You shouldn't count on her too much. You cooked before she came here, didn't you?" Raven pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Cyborg and Robin stood up and began to make their breakfast.

The door opened.

A five foot five female walked in. She went to the kitchen, took out a few recipes and in five minutes, breakfast was served. What questioned the Titans is that Raine didn't eat what she cooked. Instead, she took out the _Milo_ box and poured its contents into a black bowl that had '_Don't try to steal my cereal. Anybody who has tried ended up in the grave.'_ Sprayed on it. She poured milk and ate it.

But then again, Raine almost never eats what she cooks for breakfast. She uses the Titans as a lab-rat for breakfast. There was one failure, however, when Beast Boy wasn't able to eat for two days. She waits for the Titans to take a second bite. After the second bite, she starts eating. But when it's breakfast, she always eats _Milo._ She never can feel good each day without _Milo_.

"Do you ever eat what you cook for breakfast?" asked Robin, stuffing himself with bacon.

Raine didn't say anything.

The Titans must get used to her silences. She may not speak; she always listens.

"I wonder if she even _has_ the ability to speak." Beast Boy whispered.

"I heard that." She said, her sharp eyes piercing Beast Boy's.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry don't kill me!"

Raine remained on her seat.

She finished her cereal, washed the bowl and left the room.

"What is with her?" asked Cyborg.

"It's her everyday. Leave her." answered Raven.

Robin shrugged. "Hey Star, you didn't touch your food."

"Oh! I was deep in thought. I shall eat." Starfire smiled.

"Hmm, this is delicious!" Starfire said, stuffing herself with her breakfast.

Robin sighed. "Something just doesn't feel right." He said.

Raven stared outside the window. Suddenly, she saw her mother—_Arella_—outside her window, floating in mid-air.

"Mom…" she whispered. She teleported outside without notifying the Titans.

**Outside the Tower**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"I've come to warn you. Do you remember Laurelle? Raine's cousin?" Arella asked.

"…The over-protective-nineteen-year-old? Yeah." Raven answered.

"Laurelle warned Raine about her destiny. And I will warn you about who your enemy is. Since your destiny is to end the world—"

"Mom, don't tell me that trash…please…!"

"Raven, you must listen. Your destiny is to end the world…and Raine's destiny is to keep the world under the Lord's control and make sure it still lives. In order for that to happen…she has to kill you."

"But I don't have to end the world! I won't." Raven looked away.

"I'm sorry, Raven. But you have to or else Trigon—your father will rule this world. If you end the world…judging day would come. But if Raine continues—humans will have more chances. But your father has more chances of ruling the world even if it ends or continues. It's a very complicated prophecy, my dear." Arella sighed.

"So that means…Raine will kill me?"

"Or vice versa. I'm very sorry."

_But if Raine will kill me, she'll go to hell. If she doesn't…I have to end the world…and I might go to hell…but…what about the Titans?_

"Raven…I'm just here to warn you. You choose what you do—but each choice has its own consequence. Choose wisely. Good bye."

A swirl covered Arella. As soon as the swirl disappeared…so did she.

Raven sighed and dissolved through the window. She appeared in the Main Room with the Titans eyeing her.

"Was that—?"

"But I thought—"

Raven calmly flew upstairs to her room.

When she arrived, a note was pinned next to her door.

_Raven,_

_I'm sorry. And I think that your mother already notified you. I know this situation is very hard and dire—but it's destiny._

_I guess…I have to do my thing._

_Raine_

Raven felt really empty. She was very close to Raine…and vice versa. But either had to kill.

"Who even made this stupid prophecy?" Raven muttered, snapping the note off the pin and walked inside her room.

She tried calming herself from the monstrous stress by meditating. She shifted into Lotus Position (A/N: thanks so much, AkatsukiSakuya!) mid-air and pressed her index finger and thumb, and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

It helped a bit, but there was still stress. She was deep in her mind, not taking note of her surroundings.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Rae? You there?"

A voice that belonged to Beast Boy interrupted her 'pleasant but disturbing' meditation. Annoyed, Raven answered "Yes, go away. I'm busy."

"…Well, sorry. I just want to know what you're up to." Beast Boy said.

"Well, it's none of your business. I'm busy." Raven answered darkly.

"I regret worrying about you." Beast Boy muttered coldly and stomped away.

Raven didn't worry about hurting Beast Boy's feelings, though. She was too stressed for her own problems.

**Raine's Room**

In spite of knowing that she has to kill Raven, she already went ahead and planned how to kill her.

Her hand trembled when she held her pencil.

_I'm planning how to kill my best friend._

Wasn't that disturbing?

Raine dropped her pencil and crumpled the paper she was writing on. She crushed it in her fist and burned it in the Main Room. She went back to her room and lay on her bed.

She felt so disturbed. She didn't want to kill. The Lord wouldn't forgive her.

But if she doesn't kill…Raven would. But she knew, deep, very deep, very, very, very, very, very deep inside, that Raven wouldn't. Both girls cannot handle the pressure.

But if either wouldn't…Trigon would reign. But what about before…?

If Raven would kill Raine, the world can end and the Lord will judge who goes to Heaven. But if Raine kills Raven, the world will continue and humans have more chances but Trigon will reign and Raine will go to hell.

So the question remains…

What choice?

_**End of Chapter**_

º

Hope you liked it.


End file.
